


Private Time

by Writerperson78



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm pretty sure these tags tell you what this one's about, Kissing, Mild Humor, One Shot, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Quickies, Romance, Sex Standing Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerperson78/pseuds/Writerperson78
Summary: Just meeting up for a nice, chilly, evening walk near the Sky Noah, toward a private little area they like to hang out in. Not much plot at all to this one, folks, but if you like to see these two loving partners, battle buddies and best friends(I mean, being all 3 is great) interact in E-rated ways, here ya go.Somewhat part of a little series, though stands alone like the rest of them.
Relationships: Adelheid Bernstein/Seirah | Whip
Kudos: 1





	Private Time

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat part of the series; this would be probably the latest oneshot. In order, I’d say the stories go Dark Legacies-Etude of Revolution-Solitude-A Restless Night-Private Time, and they probably take place over a good seven months or so.
> 
> (Oh yeah, ages and timelines-Adelheid’s age was never said in the game but waffling around the lore, I place him around 22 for various reasons. Whip’s age is a bit vague since she’s clearly said to be K’s older sister, clones are involved, and K’ is around 17-18 as of the time of the NESTS saga; given that I move the plot ahead by about one year per arc, I put her around 19 as of Etude, which takes place during KOF XI. I REALLY wish the damn game would occasionally move the needle since I and I know other writers can write series that take place over the course of a year+ sometimes.)

Checking out the window of Sky Noah from Adelheid’s room to enjoy the beginnings of the sunset-being the middle of autumn, it was about four in the evening, and the sun would be setting in about an hour-Whip turned around and looked at the young man who was sprawled half on his bed. His long legs were over the edge, and he was propping himself up on the floor; only his upper body was on the bed itself. Most normal people would struggle holding themselves up like this for as long as he had been laying like this, but it was trivial for him. His hands were behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He looked over at her, blinking once and sighing, though he still smiled. The smile was apologetic. 

“Yeah...sorry about this, Seirah,” he said, shaking his head. “I had _no_ idea today was looking like how it did.”

She walked over to him, smiling slyly as he lay there, some melodic synthwave music playing quietly in the background today. She ran a hand through his hair, which as always was exceptionally soft. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault,” she replied. “It’s not like my situation was any better, what with the entire crew meeting today for dinner at the hotel. I think we’re cursed.”

He nodded, the look on his face one of defeated amusement. Neither of them were truly upset, as getting to at least spend time with each other was nice, but as they grew closer, private time felt like it was becoming more of a premium, something they’d be lucky to get, especially these days.

Adelheid and Whip had made plans to meet that Friday, assuming they would be free. Unfortunately, they had assumed wrong. The _entire_ group-Ralf, Clark, Heidern, Leona, _and_ some of their other associates, were meeting for a late lunch that afternoon at the hotel; she had just arrived from that. She had managed to arrange being able to disappear for awhile that evening, ostensibly to take care of some of her own business before going back later. 

While this was not a lie and the rest of them knew likely where she’d be going, since she was still one of the newest on the team-despite having been there awhile-it made it easier for her to escape. While sometimes this made her feel a little left behind compared to the others, _this_ was one of those instances where she was grateful she could sneak out of a duty now and then. 

Adelheid, meanwhile, had to meet with several business associates that day and a few more later in the evening; but they had a window to see each other, at least. Unfortunately, his sister, other associates, _and_ their servants were crawling all over the Sky Noah, and despite his room being a private place, they might come asking for him at any notice. His sister was in a relatively laid back mood at least, mostly all business, as had been the case since the dealings with some of those new, strange people they were investigating. This did bother him still, but there wasn’t much he could do about it but keep said investigation going. 

This also meant he and Whip’s meeting tonight had to be fairly... _standard_. There was just too much going on. 

Truth be told, neither Adelheid nor Whip had been particularly sexual people before this. In fact, before they had met each other, sex was something that neither of them were even much interested in. They had both tried a date once or twice, but nothing much came of it, and they had absolutely no want to go much further before breaking it off. Meeting each other, however, and growing as close as they did, made them realize that they _certainly_ appreciated the physical aspect of their relationship and enjoyed exploring it with each other. It took them a little while to get there as their bond formed, but once they did, they loved when they got the chances to be alone.

When they _could_ get the chances, that was. It seemed that fate was out to sort of block them half the time when they wanted some private time together, much to their chagrin. They appreciated any time they got together, but sometimes-like two young adults who cared deeply for each other-they wanted to have more intimate fun as well.

This was one of those days they _were_ looking forward to, but, alas. 

Whip decided to sit across his waist; despite him being half off the bed and holding himself up with his lower legs in a bridge that could _not_ have been comfortable for any other human on the planet, she knew he was easily capable of supporting her given the ridiculous strength in said legs. She looked down at him, examining his eyes. They startled most people who didn’t know him, given their blood red color, but she loved them. He reached his hand up to take one of hers, interlocking fingers with her as his other hand rested on her waist. It crept up under her tank top a moment, which she usually wore underneath her jacket and other shirt.

“You at least want to take a walk?” he asked, looking outside. The Sky Noah would often park close to cities, though far enough away that it would be a short drive; it was generally in a secluded area with some odd groves or whatnot about that made for pleasant walks in the evening, with the only people that would appear being servants or people coming to meet them. 

“There _are_ less people out there,” she replied, chuckling at his hand. She wasn’t _totally_ hinting at anything-maybe just a little-though any sort of more private time with him would be welcome. She climbed off of him as he stood quickly up to grab his longcoat which he threw on. Whip grabbed her jacket herself, and they disappeared; he had told Henrik, their lead servant, that they were stepping out for a while for some air, and to leave them be. He would see people upon his return.

Starting their walk out, they saw a few vehicles parked around the giant airship, but moved further away toward the more isolated parts of the field, on the way toward the city outskirts. It was where he liked to go train when he wasn’t using one of the Sky Noah’s training rooms, and where they would sometimes like to walk together. It was clear and the air was quite chill; it was probably only about five or so Celsius by the feel. 

Eventually they reached one of the groves that overlooked things; they were littered with various trees, most of them turning well at this point, a few with most of their leaves gone. It made for a nice-smelling and peaceful area to wander and lounge around in. The grove thinned out as it came toward the hills which eventually led to the city proper. It was fairly isolated, and separated by a fence; a few hundred yards away in the other direction was the Sky Noah, hulking over everything. 

Reaching a part of it that was out of the way, Adelheid leaned against a large tree there, as Whip came up in front to lean against him.

He looked down at her, smirking. “Well, at least it’s nice and secluded here.”

Whip laughed. “No one bothering to come looking for us, either.” She played with the front of his jacket. She liked the one he wore; it was a simple black longcoat, but it suited him. She couldn’t lie to herself; having been looking forward to some private time, she was willing to take about any she could get right now. Touching his face a moment, she moved forward to kiss him; starting slowly, it soon deepened, his tongue probing into her mouth as his hands slid down her back. Her own went down his side, under his coat, moving over to the front eventually to his stomach. 

It traced a bit lower. She was feeling a little adventurous tonight. 

He grunted while kissing her, though made no move to stop her. After all, he sort of had the same idea walking out here. It lasted quite a while; though knowing they wouldn’t be able to take as much time as they would, he eventually separated, nipping at her lower lip once. 

He switched sides with her after it broke, pushing her against the tree. He looked around; there was no one to be seen, and they had quite a bit of cover where they were. It was fairly silent, save for some wind and some of the leaves rustling and blowing about, and they could hear no voices that would allude to anyone even being close from the other direction. Given it was sunset, it was still light out, but he was _pretty_ certain at this point that no one would come by. After that rather...passionate kiss, and Whip’s wandering hands, he was sort of turned on to say the very least; he could tell by the look on her face she was, as well. 

“Are you cold?” he finally asked. 

“Not really...it’s chilly out, but I think I’m okay.” She had an idea what he was getting at, judging by the look in his eyes. 

He moved his hands to her waist, beginning to undo her trousers to push them down. “Tell me if you _do_ get cold,” he said, smirking. He had a bit of a wicked glint in his eye; Whip _knew_ that look. 

“Are you…” she laughed. He leaned forward to kiss her again, allowing his hand to slide down between her legs for a few moments, a finger beginning to stroke her as she gasped. She didn’t mind anything he was doing, on the contrary; she had been kinda _hoping_ the situation was leading to that. The two of them had gotten a little more bold with things, and while they were outside, and it was rather chilly, she was quite okay with making their own private time since the situations they’d run into seemingly wanted to rob them of it. 

The kiss breaking, he traced his lips down her neck a moment as she played with his hair, as she enjoyed doing. He kissed her lightly the entire way, causing her to shiver; judging by the way she was flushing, being cold was _not_ going to be a problem. 

Removing his hand after teasing her a bit more-he left her shirt down given that he didn’t want her to get too much of a chill-he knelt in front of her; Whip looked down at him with a heavy lidded smile and tangled one of her hands in his hair. She exhaled as she felt him begin to kiss between her legs; one hand parted her some as he pushed closer to her to swirl his tongue around her for some time to tease her. She opened her eyes long enough to watch him a few moments; his eyes were closed as he pushed closer to her again, his tongue flickering out quickly, causing her to tremble. There was something even more arousing about watching him; she could see the small smile on his face, knowing he was enjoying himself. 

He had also gotten _very_ good at this, she absently thought as he glanced up at her, the same wicked look in his eye that he had a moment ago.

Adelheid continued; he reached his free hand around to hold her rear as he moved his head a bit more for some more access. He could tell she was incredibly turned on by both her actions and how wet she was; as much as he preferred taking his time with foreplay, he knew they couldn’t risk being out there too long. Thrusting his tongue inside of her, he allowed her to guide him, letting her soft moans tell him when she was getting close.

She leaned back, not even thinking about the Sky Noah parked a few hundred yards away-only listening to the wind and the leaves rustling blending with their breathing. Stroking his hair, she muttered softly as she felt him begin to suck at her clit, her breaths growing heavier. Chilly wind or no, she was certainly sweating a bit under her jacket; he was holding back just enough to prolong her pleasure, though she was soon reaching her limit. It felt _so_ good. 

A few moments later, when he decided to push a little harder, she shivered and gave a light, exhaling moan as she came, her legs trembling. She felt him press close to her and continue; her hand rubbing his head a bit harder at the end. He took this as a sign to not move for a few more moments, as he opened his mouth a bit more to take her in, enjoying how she reacted to his actions. 

Making sure she was finished, he licked her a few more times before kissing her thighs and slowly pulling away. He licked his lips before wiping his mouth some with the palm of his hand, smiling up at her as he nuzzled her stomach a moment. She pushed back his long bangs, a hand caressing the side of his face. 

Whip smiled down at him. “You okay?” 

Adel kissed her stomach. “Of course. I’d go longer but…” he glanced toward the Sky Noah in the distance, with a little regret. 

She shook her head, giggling. “It’s fine, trust me,” she replied, stroking his hair some more. Before this their actions had gotten her almost painfully turned on, but he had more than relieved her. 

Standing, though not before sneaking one last kiss below her waist, he drew close to her and leaned on her head in an embrace. Whip’s hands went toward the waist of his trousers, loosening them and letting him free; he was extremely turned on at the moment she noticed, quite ready for her. She smirked as she kissed him again, giving him a squeeze. “Do you have…” she started.

He nodded, rummaging quickly in his coat pocket. She was happy to see he seemingly came prepared more often, given they seemed to only run into times randomly they could do this. As he held the package, she pulled him close again to kiss him; her legs grew chilly at the moment, but the breeze was welcome given how hot he had just made her. She stroked him as they kissed, enjoying the small moans that came from his throat from her teasing. 

Finally breaking it, she let her hand go; he quickly prepared himself. Bringing his coat up around her to make her feel more secure, he bent a bit lower to be more even with her and slid inside as they stood there, leaning his head onto hers as she embraced him. She tilted her head up a moment to meet him in another kiss. There was something incredibly fun about this, to both of them; it may have been the _sneakiness_ of it all, which wasn’t usual for them, but they had grown that attached to each other. Still basically fully clothed, and in secret, she figured anyone in the Noah right now was going about their business, taking care of any guests, and they had _no_ clue what was going on. She felt him grasp one of her legs firmly and lift it slightly to hold it there. 

Adelheid had slid one of his own legs up on the other side, firmly pushing it next to her and against the tree; Whip smiled, he seemed to have no problem holding it there and standing. She reached around to hold onto his rear with one hand; his trousers were still mostly up, having just been opened at the front. 

She heard his breathing grow heavier as he thrust; meeting him the best she could given their position, they locked in another kiss as he continued faster, one of his hands running firmly down her spine, through her jacket. Thanks to his longcoat and the size of the tree, they were both well hidden, though if anyone _had_ walked up there would have been absolutely no imagination necessary onto what they were engaging in. 

A few more thrusts later and she felt him tense up; he dipped his head lower and nipped at her neck lightly as he moaned quietly, finishing himself soon after. As he shivered a few times in pleasure, she rubbed the back of his neck, feeling him eventually bring his leg down and pull out, a relieved smile on his face. He smoothed back his hair, chuckling as he brought his forehead down to press against hers. They stayed like this for a few moments in silence.

Whip suddenly laughed. “How...do you expect to clean up…” she started. In their excitement, she had sort of forgotten such antics were usually not done in these situations for a reason.

In answer, he pulled out a rather large supply of tissues, having _really_ come prepared. She raised her eyebrows. “You really _were_ planning ahead.”

He shrugged-rather sheepishly, which was hilarious given what they had just done and where-and cleaned up the best he could with everything. Whip, with a fair share of afterglow at the moment, could barely stop giggling. It was going full through her mind too, after all, though she didn’t say anything. It’s not like either of them had to-they both knew what the other was thinking the entire time. 

As they finished cleaning up and re-adjusted their trousers back on, she leaned against him, sliding her hands under his arms, underneath his coat. As usual, he wore one of his tight, sleeveless shirts, and he felt nice to press against. Tilting her head up, she noticed something in his left ear; above his usual earrings. 

“You got another piercing?” she said. 

He smiled. “Wanted to wear it,” he said, touching the earring she had given him the one night not too far back, when they were standing around a similar grove, after they were both fairly restless and had decided to take a walk. 

Whip took the rather large, silver ring he had given her that same night out; she had it on a chain around her neck, worn under her jacket. “I figured out a way to wear this,” she said, as he smiled at it. She put it back and leaned her head back against his shoulder. 

He turned to lean against the tree himself, making it easier for them. He touched her face and brought his hand up to cradle the back of her head, his fingers running through her windblown, though soft, hair. They usually preferred to lay around after sex, though this was a bit of a different situation; they could adapt, however. Resting his head on hers as she leaned against his shoulder, he enjoyed the cool air and the feeling of her against him. 

After a fair bit of time standing there in silence-in the same position-with some regret, he sighed. “Probably need to get back soon. Will need to clean up more properly for a few things.” While they could get back in fairly discreetly, they both sort of had the look they at the very least went on a bit of a hike. 

“Same.” She still hadn’t moved, either. As independent and self-reliant as she was, this was something that she appreciated every second of. 

“When is the next time?” This investigation seemed to be taking a long time. On one hand, it was a bit of a serious situation, what with everything going on, but on the other, it enabled he and Whip to stay in close contact far more often, as they were stationing still out of central Europe. Heidern and their crew were investigating Those from the Past, which Adelheid was helping with, though they each had their own things to deal with too, as well. 

Whip thought for a few moments. “I’ll be free all day Sunday. And Monday, for that matter.”

“Same. I’ll tell Henrik to leave us alone, don’t worry.” he chuckled; the old man could be sort of fussy and could end up poking his nose in when they wanted to be alone. If someone else wanted to try to get him to go somewhere that day, he’d make something up to avoid it, especially if she’d be spending the night. “We still have some time...want some of that wine that you were looking at?”

She grinned; she was looking at one of his older bottles while they were in his room. “That does sound like a good idea…”

“I think we could both use some before having to deal with whatever it is later.” He rolled his eyes. Adel knew the people he’d be meeting with later, and it was something to do with a delivery that had been delayed, which would probably give him a headache, as he never knew if those would end up with an understanding situation...or him having to start using force. Sometimes very excessively. He wouldn't be the one to start these, and he could usually use his family's reputation and a few words to talk others down before it got too out of hand...but he would certainly finish them. There had been a few situations that ended with with their weapons drawn and him having to completely take out those involved, which usually ended up compounding the headache interest afterward dealing with the aftermath.

Like the _literal_ cleanup duty, for one. 

Whip looked up at him, bringing a hand up to touch the side of his face, holding it for a moment as she looked at him. It didn’t feel like it had only been July when they had first actually spent time together; they had met earlier that spring, though only in passing-she had remembered how almost shy he was bumping into her, as he was coming out of a meeting with Heidern. It was now late October, and it was like she had known him for much longer than that. Somewhere they had decided to take each other as partners.

Not knowing them, they may seem like an odd couple, but when you looked closer, they may not have been; young adults who had lived somewhat strange and sheltered lives, both battling somewhat with younger siblings whom they both cared for deeply and who had their own issues that needed sorting out, and both having grown up as warriors, neither of them having many moments to explore other people outside of their circles. They had both suffered nightmares about their pasts and even present situations, though both tried to do the right thing. 

Adelheid had brought his own large hand up, stroking the side of her face, running a thumb over her mouth a moment before kissing her again, before glancing over back where they came from.

Seeing the lights start to come on outside of the Sky Noah from their distance-they could still tell as a few hundred yards wasn’t _that_ far-he suspected more people were on their way. “Guess we should get back,” he said, starting to hesitatingly pull apart, taking her hand, their fingers firmly interlocking.

They walked back, looking forward to the wine waiting for them, and moreso, the rest of the time they had tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, these two. I think with all the stress of the dark weather and quarantine, I needed to do a fluffier piece again. I do have a more fighty one planned for a bit later, but for now, it’s romance/fluff, moving the relationship along a bit more, and even a little bit of humor in there, though it’s kinda sweet/naughty humor. It's funny; despite in game Whip having the, well, whippy moves, she never really struck me as pervy/dom-like or anything in her personality itself; probably just from seeing the endings and her small cutscenes(when the came gives them) she always struck me as mostly sticking to that sort of thing in battle, rather than in other things. 
> 
> If you’re wondering how the areas are sort of set up; in some of the comics I had seen where the Sky Noah would usually park, it was sort of like the above. I tried to describe the area as best I could; it almost reminded me of an airstrip without the strip or anything else kinda deal in how it’s near a city, though still away from it.


End file.
